mangafandomcom-20200224-history
What Time is it For Tigger?
What Time is it for Tigger? is the 2nd episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *§ Tigger *§ Candace (US Variant) *§ Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond Variant) *§ Tickety Tock *§ Thomas *§ Goofy *§ Crab (debut) *§ Octopus (debut) *§ Herons (debut) *§ Seahorse (debut) *§ Starfish (debut) *§ Dolphin (debut) *§ Seal (debut) *§ Whale (debut) *§ Shark Summaryhttps://byron.fandom.com/wiki/What_Time_is_it_For_Blue%3F?action=edit&section=3 What Time is it for Tigger? That's the question as Candace and Tigger play another game of Tigger's Clues to find out the answer. Recap We're concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. We help out Goofy after disturbing him and causing his to lose her hands, hat, and clothes, but we fix her. We do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in Candace's closet. We also skidoo into a beach and have some fun finding animals (a starfish an octopus , and a seahorse) by imitating their sounds. Trivia *§ A shorter version (which was the second half) of this episode's closing credits music was later reused in Tigger's Big Pajama Party. *§ This is the first episode Candace sings We can do anything that we want to do without the viewers. *§ This is the 1st time when we skidoo to Beach. *§ Kookaburra laughter can be heard from the Living Room Picture Frame after the Mailtime segment, prompting Candace find out where it came from, switching to the Skidoo segment. It played until Candace skidooed into the picture. *§ This is the only episode where Tigger gives the viewers the wrong answers twice during the 1st clue he said: Is it Time for Tigger to Hide Under the Blanket!, and during the 2nd clue he said: Is it Blanket and Book Time, and finally during thinking time he said: Is it Time for Tigger to Wrap a pillow in a blanket and read it a story. *§ This episode is considered poor compared to other episodes. *§ Goofy blows to pieces into fifteenth pieces in this episode. *§ The episode's title is also known as "Time Routines". *§ Candace does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *§ At one point where Candace says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket forms as a snail. *§ Daniel Ross is listed as one of Steve's Friends, but he will later voice Donald Duck on the series. Paul Winchell Tina Desai and Kathryn Avery do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as Tigger, Thomas , and Tickety respectively. *§ This is the second appearance for Goofy. He appeared in the previous episode of Snack Time but she didn't talk but did on this episode. *§ When Candace says "We're in the beach ...the mighty beace..." he is singing part of the first lines from "The Lion Sleeps Tonight," a song recently popularized by Disney's musical feature The Lion King. *§ This is the second episode of the show. when this was taken from Jumanji 1995 film *§ The version of the So Long Song is based on the one used in the previous episode Snack Time and other episodes but the song is in a nighttime style which features a piano, acoustic guitar, and maracas and was last used in Bedtime Business and the version was sung by the character Vanessa in that episode. It was also used in this Season's later episode . It was also used in Season 3's Tigger's Big Pajama Party. Also it was sung in the Season 4 finale episode "Candace Goes to Florida". *§ This is the first time Candace gets closer to the TV while saying "Mail!". *§ This was the first episode where a clue wasn't found when Candace skidooed. This also happens in later episodes of the show. Goofs *§ Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *§ Clarence Nash is credited as Clarence Nash.